Little Boys Blue
by AstroKender
Summary: A simple outing becomes a fight for dominance between father and son. Featuring Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo. No pairings.
1. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 1

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None really.  
Rating: Action  
Warnings: Some OOCness on Goku's and, to a lesser extent, Vegeta's behalf. Nothing major, just enough to move along the plot (that's hidden in there somewhere O.o) Some swearing.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: AU. This fic was written mainly to explore some father/son issues that could have arisen between the Trunks and Cell sagas. This was my first DBZ fanfic so it's a bit raw.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
"The dragon's in the cradle with the Saiyan's spoon  
Little boy blue that turns with the moon  
When you coming home?  
Son, I don't know when.  
But we'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then"  
Cat's in the Cradle,   
perverted for convenience.  
  
  
  
"It was a good idea to come out here today, don't you think Trunks?"   
  
Trunks paused in the discreet observation of his father to peer up at the powerful Saiyan walking beside him. "Uh, yeah, Goku. It's real nice out here." He quickly glanced back at Vegeta in time to catch his detersive sneer.  
  
"I have better things to do than to hang around you people on a silly little picnic." The Saiyan Prince growled. Behind him, Gohan looked up from his conversation with Piccolo.   
  
"But, Vegeta, it's just for one day." he chimed in. "And we really needed a break from all the fighting we've had to do."  
  
Vegeta stared down at the young boy. Why did Gohan insist on trying to befriend everyone? "We should all still be training. A warrior has no need for relaxation."  
  
"You'll have fun when we get to the lake, I'm sure of it." The young demi-saiyan stated optimistically. His excitement carrying with it a rush of bravery, Gohan laughed and grabbed Vegeta's hand, dragging him forward. Stunned, the surly man could only follow the young Saiyan dumbly.   
  
Trunks' eyes widened in surprise as Gohan rushed past him with his father in tow. The plum-haired warrior looked back at Piccolo in confusion, only to see the Namek gazing after Gohan fondly. Feeling a sudden tenseness in the air, Trunks' gaze latched onto Goku, who had been watching the proceedings with an almost imperceptible frown on his face.  
  
"Goku, is something wrong?"  
  
The Saiyan shook his head, quickly turning back into his happy-go-lucky self. "Not at all, Trunks! Come on, let's catch up with those two." He turned his head slightly, as he called out to the green skinned man following them. "You coming, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo's eyes finally left Gohan long enough to glance at the young boy's father. "I'm right behind you."  
  
"As always." Goku mumbled, loud enough for the Namek to hear. Piccolo's eyes narrowed but he remained silent. Trunks coughed nervously and quickened his steps; eager to catch up with Gohan and his seemingly calming effect he had on people.  
  
***  
  
"Last one in is a monkey's uncle!" Gohan cried, shedding his clothes as his dived towards the cool blue water of the lake.   
  
The others watched as he hit the water with a splash. Goku looked at the other's and shrugged. He quickly doffed his fighter's gear and joined his son. Trunks looked hesitantly at his father and then slowly began removing his own clothing.   
  
Gohan looked up from splashing his dad to stare at the two remaining fighters. "Piccolo, Vegeta! Hop on in! The water feels really great!"  
  
Vegeta stared off into the distance. "This is foolish."  
  
Gohan's smile dimmed, but he brightened quickly as an idea popped in his head. "It would be a great workout, almost as good as training. And maybe we can spar later!"  
  
The Saiyan Prince stared at the boy. He had always wanted to test the little runt's seemingly immense powers, but Kakarot always got in the way. And the weather was a little hot for his constrictive fighter's suit.   
  
"Oh, very well." He nodded his head grudgingly and began removing his boots.   
  
Piccolo stood watching, a little off to the side. Trunks took his gaze off his father to stare at the Namek. "Aren't you getting in Piccolo?"  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
At this Goku looked up. "Why is that, Piccolo? Gohan is always talking about how you guys swim together. Are you too good to be in the same water as the rest of us?" Now why did I say that? Goku asked himself.  
  
The green skinned warrior growled at him. "That's besides the point. I don't wish to swim because-"  
  
"Oh!" Gohan cried. "I almost forgot!" He ran out of the water, his boxers dripping. Skidding to a halt beside his backpack, the young Saiyan rummaged through it.   
  
"Piccolo doesn't want to swim because he doesn't have any shorts. While that's normally not a problem with just the two of us, it would be sort of embarrassing in front of all you guys."  
  
Ignoring the other's incredulous looks, Gohan finally pulled out a black pair of swimming trunks. He walked solemnly up to his teacher and friend. "Here ya go, Piccolo. I got them with my allowance the last time I was in town. I hope they are the right size."  
  
The Namek gazed down at the black cloth, wide eyed. Shaking his head, he smiled down at Gohan. "Thanks, kid." Taking the shorts in hand, Piccolo walked off to go change.   
  
Goku frowned as he watched Gohan staring happily at Piccolo's back. Clearing his throat, he called out to his son. "Hey, Gohan! Aren't you going to get back in the water?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked up. "Oh, yeah Dad! I'm coming! Glancing back once more into the woods in which the Namek had disappeared, the young boy ran back toward the lake and jumped in, managing to splash Vegeta in the process.  
  
"Why you little runt! I'll get you for that!" Diving into the water, the Saiyan prince made a grab for the small boy. Gulping, Gohan dived under the water, trying to get away. The water was still for a few minutes and Trunks looked at Goku, his expression a bit panicked. Two heads popped up a moment later and his eyes widened.   
  
"Take that!" Vegeta cried, repeatedly dunking the already soggy Gohan. Giggling and sputtering, Gohan slid out of Vegeta's grip and splashed him. Growling, Vegeta attacked him again.  
  
Trunks watched all of this with a strange ache in his chest. "Are-are they playing?!"  
  
Goku watched the scene unfold, his own eyes wide. "It looks like it. Amazing."  
  
"We are not playing!" Vegeta shouted, even though a smile was creeping up on his lips. "We're training and if you two ninnies are too weak to take me on then you should just go pick some flowers or something!"  
  
"I believe that was a challenge!" Goku shouted, jumping into the fray.  
  
Trunks watched the three as the moved around, feinting and attacking. His eyes darkened as he lowered his head. Why can't I join them? Why is it so hard for me to relax around my father?  
  
"Is there a problem, Trunks?" Piccolo asked, coming up behind him.  
  
Trunks turned towards the tall Namek. Piccolo looked odd in swimming shorts, but since Trunks had never been around the green-skinned man, he imagined Piccolo would look odd to him in any clothing. He summoned up a false smile. "Nope. Not a thing. Just getting ready to jump in!"   
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan squirmed away from his dad to swim over towards them both. "They fit!"  
  
The Namek smiled. "Yeah kid, they fit just fine." Laughing Gohan looked up at him expectantly.   
  
"Well, come on! I bet you can't catch me!"  
  
Piccolo's smile grew as his eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?" He flashed out of sight only to reappear in the water behind the dark-haired boy. Gohan whirled around just as the Namek's hand dashed out, and the chase began.  
  
Trunks grinned at the two and finally dove into the water. Reemerging his smile faded somewhat as he saw Goku's narrowed eyes and tensed shoulders. Biting his lip, Trunks swam over.  
  
"My mom told me how you used to fish here all the time. She said you brought home dinner that was bigger than you are!"  
  
Goku looked over at him and grinned. "But not bigger than my appetite!" The two laughed heartily and Goku grabbed the young man's shoulder. "Come on, there is this really cool waterfall I'm sure you'll love!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "That sounds great!"  
  
Taking one last look as his son swam with Piccolo, the Saiyan dove deep into the water, Trunks immediately following. A short distance away, off to the side of the two splashing combatitives, Vegeta's dark eyes watched them disappear.  
  
*** 


	2. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 2

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: Action, Angst  
Warnings: Some OOCness on Goku's and, to a lesser extent, Vegeta's behalf. Oh hell, everyones a bit OOC. Some swearing.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: AU. This fic was written mainly to explore some father/son issues that could have arisen between the Trunks and Cell sagas. This was my first DBZ fanfic so it's a bit raw.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
"That's it Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. "Get under his guard! Use your size as an advantage!"  
  
Vegeta grunted slightly as a small fist connected with his mid-drift. Eyes narrowing, he waited for Gohan to come close once more before lashing out with his foot, kicking the young boy in the chest. Gohan took the kick silently before grabbing Vegeta's leg and twisting it, throwing the larger man away.  
  
Sweat dripped down Gohan's back as he and Vegeta circled each other, each looking for the other's weaknesses. Suddenly, the Saiyan prince yelled, letting loose a fist sized ball of energy. Gohan's eyes widened and he ducked swiftly, dodging the blast.  
  
"Gohan! Watch out! It was a feint!" Piccolo warned as Vegeta disappeared.  
  
Gohan looked around wildly as he tried to track the other Saiyan's incredible speed. Suddenly, the boy's eyes narrowed and his arm came out, blocking a punch aimed for his head. Vegeta advanced with a flurry of kicks and punches, driving Gohan back.  
  
Piccolo watched the fight progress from the sidelines, occasionally shouting advice or urging his pupil on. He noticed both fighters seemed to be holding back, reluctant to use their full powers and possibly seriously injure each other. The Namek nodded, approving of Vegeta's control.  
  
Backed against a cliff wall, Gohan growled and clenched his fists. A harsh wind appeared, flowing around the young boy as sparks flew off of him. Pinning Vegeta with a suddenly powerful stare, he raised his hands.  
  
"Masenko...HA!"  
  
A basketball sized ball of energy hurtled towards Vegeta. Unable to dodge in time, the Saiyan prince was blown across the field to slam into the cliffs on the other side.  
  
Panting, Gohan relaxed and the wind died around him. Smiling at Piccolo's approving nod, the young boy flashed over to where Vegeta was struggling to get up among the rubble surrounding him.  
  
"That was a great fight Vegeta!" Gohan said, extending his hand out to help the other fighter up.  
  
"Yes it was." Vegeta took the offered hand. "But you don't stop fighting until the battle is over!"   
  
Gohan felt himself being thrown into the air and cursed himself. When was he going to learn? He struggled to slow his ascent as he gazed warily at Vegeta who stood far below.  
  
"Galic gun!" The Spiky haired man cried and a pulsing beam of light shot up towards Gohan, slamming into his shoulder. The young boy cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
Smirking, Vegeta walked over to the huddled form. "You're pretty strong for one so young. If we were fighting for real you'd be a worthy adversary, despite being a spawn of Kakkarot." He helped Gohan stumble to his feet.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, I think." Gohan mumbled. He tilted his head and Vegeta saw the odd gleam in his eye. "But the battle's not over yet!" He launched himself at the bigger man.  
  
Laughing, Vegeta blocked Gohan's blurring punches. "Now you're learning, kid!"  
  
Piccolo smiled proudly but stiffened as he sensed a surging power behind him. Turning, the Namek came eye to eye with a furious Goku. Piccolo backed up a step involuntarily.  
  
"What's going on here, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo's brows furrowed in confusion. His eyes moved to Trunks, who stood behind his old rival. The young man didn't even look his way; his eyes were fixed on the battle in front of them. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you letting Gohan fight Vegeta? He could get hurt!"  
  
The Namek shook his head. "You're being overprotective, Goku. They are just sparring. Look, neither of them are using anything near their full power. Stop acting like his mother."  
  
Goku brushed past him. "The Vegeta I know doesn't play fair and especially doesn't care if he hurts someone, even a little boy."  
  
"Then you don't know Vegeta at all."  
  
The black haired fighter turned to glare at him. "Watch your words, Piccolo, unless you've got the strength to back them up. Which I highly doubt since your only fighting partner has been a ten year old boy."  
  
At these words Trunks' eyes widened. It wasn't like Goku to insult someone. Especially his own son. The plum haired boy was suddenly thankful that Gohan was too busy sparring with Vegeta to hear his father's harsh words.  
  
Piccolo's fists clenched. "Gohan's a competent fighter and you know it! What's with you lately, Goku?"   
  
The big fighter ignored him and strode into the field. "Gohan! Come on, we're leaving!"   
  
The young boy looked up from the ground, where he had been dodging Vegeta's heavy boot. "Huh? But why, dad?"  
  
"Don't talk back. Now, lets go!"  
  
Staring at Goku, Vegeta suddenly smirked and helped Gohan to his feet. "What's the matter Kakkarot? Afraid I might teach the boy something? That he may get some of my more disreputable qualities? That he may learn how strong he is and stop looking up to you like you're some kind of god? I'm starting to think you keep the runt around just to boost your own ego."  
  
A stunned silence blanketed the clearing. Gohan looked up at the Saiyan prince, wide eyed. Vegeta glanced down and smirked at him before placing his hand on the young boy's shoulder, enjoying how Goku's scowl darkened.  
  
"I think you're afraid that Gohan is stronger than you, and once he realizes it, he won't hang on your every word anymore. I think you're jealous of the attention your son pays to your oldest rival. He and Piccolo are practically inseperatable! They even dress alike! Could it be that that green, pointy-ear freak is closer to your own son than you are?"   
  
"You go too far, Vegeta." Goku took a threatening step forward.  
  
"Do I?" The Saiyan grinned. "Now knowing how much it irks you to have Gohan love people you once hated, perhaps I'll spend some more time with the boy." His gaze flicked dismissively over Trunks. "Hell, seeing how well you and my son seem to get along, maybe we should switch."  
  
Howling, Goku launched himself at Vegeta, only to be bodily stopped by Piccolo. Trunks stared at his father, tears glittering in his eyes. Fists clenched, the fighter from the future turned, and ran.  
  
"Let go of me Piccolo!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Stop this, Goku!" The Namek growled. "Don't prove him right."  
  
Vegeta sneered at them. "Let him go, Piccolo. Let him show his son how petty he is."  
  
"Please don't Vegeta." Gohan pleaded. He pushed the Saiyan's hand off his shoulder. "I know you want to fight my father but you should really go after Trunks."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "And why should I?"  
  
Gohan bowed his head in thought. "Suddenly finding out you have a son must be a huge blow." He said slowly. "Knowing that he's going to leave to go back to his own time is even worse. I know emotions are confusing, but it's much easier to deal with them than to hide them."  
  
The churlish fighter's expression turned thoughtful. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
"I'm not the naïve little kid everyone thinks I am." Gohan sighed. "I have my own emotions to deal with."  
  
Vegeta stared at him a moment before nodding. "Fine. Don't let him push you around, kid. You're not as weak as he makes you think you are." The Saiyan vanished, leaving Gohan to stare at the two most important people in his life.  
  
Gohan wanted to scream.  
  
*** 


	3. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 3

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: Action, Angst  
Warnings: Some OOCness. Some swearing. I didn't mean to make Goku such a bastard in this, honest. ;)  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: AU. This fic was written mainly to explore some father/son issues that could have arisen between the Trunks and Cell sagas. This was my first DBZ fanfic so it's a bit raw.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
"Let go of me Piccolo!" Goku warned.  
  
Seeing that Vegeta had left, the Namek slowly released his ex-rival. Piccolo glared at the black-haired fighter. He had never seen Goku so angry without killing someone. The green skinned man looked over at Gohan.   
  
"I think you should go visit Krillin for awhile, kid."  
  
Gohan shook his head and Goku walked past the Namek toward his son. "I told you I was taking him home, Piccolo. Come on, Gohan."  
  
The young boy's eyebrows drew together. "No." he said firmly. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I know for sure Trunks is okay." Gohan's fists clenched nervously as he stood up to his father.  
  
Goku stared at him. "Look Gohan, Trunks can take care of himself. We're going home. Don't make me tell you again."  
  
"I'm staying!" The half-Saiyan shouted.  
  
Piccolo tried to come to Gohan's defense. "Look, Goku. Let Gohan stay for a little while. I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
Goku whirled around, eyes flaring. "I don't need you to keep an eye on him! Look, I appreciate you taking care of Gohan while I was gone but now that I'm back there is no reason for you to be around."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened and his mouth moved, but no sound came forth. Clenching his fists, the Namek turned away.  
  
"If that is how you feel," He glanced back. "Goodbye Gohan."  
  
"NO!" Gohan screamed flying over to Piccolo and stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at his closest friend, tears shining in his eyes. "Please don't go, Piccolo."  
  
"Gohan," Goku began to speak but the young boy whirled on him.   
  
"Shut up! How could you try and drive Piccolo away? He and Krillin are the only real friends I have!" Gohan took a threatening step forward, as power began to swirl around him.  
  
"I'm never allowed to hang out with kids my age, and everyone else thinks I'm just some pushover little runt! Piccolo trained me and taught me how to fight! He's been more of a father to me then you'll ever be!"  
  
Growling, Goku's fist drew back to deliver a devastating backhand to his son. But his wrist was caught in mid-swing, and he stared at Piccolo in growing fury.   
  
Eyes glittering, Piccolo tightened his grip. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Goku threw Piccolo back and blindly fired a beam of energy at him. Shouting, Gohan threw himself in front of the blast, blocking it. His eyes burned as they stared at his father.  
  
"I think Vegeta was right." He said, ignoring his smoldering clothing. "I think it's time to see who's stronger."  
  
Piccolo stared at his pupil's back in disbelief. He reached his hand out to grasp the young boy's shoulder. "Gohan..."  
  
"I don't need you to defend me anymore, Piccolo." Gohan whispered, his eyes never leaving Goku's own. "This is between me and my father."  
  
Nodding, the powerful Namek stepped back. "Good luck." With a bright flash he was gone, but Gohan could still sense him a short distance away. And he knew his dad sensed it too.   
  
"Come on." Gohan motioned with his hands.  
  
Staring at his son, Goku shook his head. "Look, this is stupid. I'm sorry for what I said to Piccolo. I don't know what came over me. Let's just go home and forget about it."  
  
"No." Gohan stood unwavering. "We've been carrying this around with us for too long. It's time to clear the air once and for all."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he realized just how much his son had grown. Shaking his head, the black haired fighter slowly removed his weighted clothing. He didn't want to fight his son, but he'd humor him if that was what he wanted.  
  
'You know he'll never fight you at anything near full power.' Piccolo's voice resounded in his head. Gohan growled and a wave of energy surrounded him. He watched as his father removed his shirt and boots.  
  
'Then I'll just have to make him.' he told the voice.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh. Where could that annoying brat be?" Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
Closing his eyes, the Saiyan prince stretched his senses to get a lock on his son's ki. Target found; Vegeta quickly flew towards it. It was time to put his son in his place.  
  
Trunks' head shot up as he sensed Vegeta draw near. Quickly wiping away all evidence of his tears, the young man rose from the log he'd been sitting on to turn and face his father. Vegeta landed a few feet away and stood staring at the plum-haired boy, his arms crossed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks mumbled. "Don't you have a planet to take over or something?"  
  
Vegeta glared at his son. "You will soon learn not to be so insolent to me, boy."  
  
"Gohan sent you didn't he?" Trunks fists clenched as his took note of his father's astonished expression. "You would never come to find me of your own violation." He said bitterly.  
  
The black haired man shook his head. "Who do you think you are?"   
  
"I'm your son!" Trunk shouted.  
  
"You just pop out of nowhere one day, claiming to be my son from the future, and you expect me to fawn over your every action?" Vegeta scoffed. "You are nothing but a whining brat that doesn't know anything about the real world."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Trunks turned his back to his father. "Just go away. You've made it clear you don't want anything to do with me."  
  
He never saw the blast coming. He looked up at his father blearily from his new position on the ground. Vegeta stood over him, his fist smoking.  
  
"Now explain to me why I'd want anything to do with a weakling like yourself, especially since you don't even plan on sticking around?"  
  
"I can't stay!" Trunks yelled, his shoulders slumping. "Trust me, it's not like I don't want to. Being able to see Gohan again, even though his so much younger now," He peeked through his purple bangs. "And being able to meet you, even though you're just an arrogant jerk. But, my mother's back in my time, by herself." His eyes hardened. "And so are the androids. I have to go back and stop them!"  
  
Vegeta stared at the boy. 'He's stronger than I thought.' He smiled suddenly. 'Maybe I can teach him a few things.' Quickly covering his smile, Vegeta turned and started walking away.   
  
"Bah! You are beneath my notice and concern, just like your mother." His eyes shifted to Trunks, waiting for the barbed comment to strike.  
  
Rage filled the young man. How dare he talk about his mother in such a way! Growling, Trunks faced the man that was his father. He let out a hoarse shout as his anger consumed him.  
  
Vegeta watched all of this with an unconcerned eye. Smirking, he stared at his son, the Super Saiyan. He had one more card to play.  
  
"You know, with puny powers like yours, it's not surprising you allowed your mentor, Gohan, to die. How disappointed in you he must be."  
  
His ploy seemed to work. Screaming, Trunks launched himself at his father with the intent of tearing him to shreds. The dark prince could feel the Super Saiyan's power rush over his body like a landslide, threatening to bury him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't be happier.  
  
*** 


	4. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 4

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: Action, Angst  
Warnings: Some OOCness. Some Angst. Some Swearing. Some Ass-kicking.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: AU. This fic was written mainly to explore some father/son issues that could have arisen between the Trunks and Cell sagas. This was my first DBZ fanfic so it's a bit raw.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
"Come on, Dad! Show me how weak I am!" Gohan shouted as he walked up to his father and took a fighting stance.  
  
Goku shook his head. He didn't want to hurt Gohan. "You're not weak, son. You are more powerful than most of the fighters I know."  
  
"Then why don't you act like it?" Gohan asked through clenched teeth. "All I ever hear is 'Run away, Gohan! He's too strong!' or 'I'll take care of him you go back to your mom...' Gah! I'm sick of you treating me like a little kid!" The young boy brushed his bangs aside irritably.  
  
Goku slowly walked over to him. "You are a little kid." He said softly, placing his hand on top of Gohan's head. "You're my son and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Hanging out with Vegeta and Piccolo will just result in trouble later on. They have a lot of enemies that wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."  
  
"Bullshit!" Gohan growled, jerking away from him. Goku stared at his son in shock. Gohan had never, ever swore before. He dodged as the half Saiyan threw a punch towards him. "I could say the same thing about you! You being my father has gotten me into more trouble then you could ever imagine! And who was always there to help me out of it? Piccolo! Piccolo, not you!"  
  
Gohan charged at his father, kicking and punching. Goku ducked and maneuvered out of reach half-heartedly, still wanting to talk some sense into his son.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to Piccolo! I don't mind if you hang around him."  
  
"Liar!" Gohan hissed. "You can't stand it. Why should I hang out with Piccolo when I can hang out with you, right?"  
  
"That's not true-"  
  
"Are we gonna talk or fight?"  
  
Goku took a deep breath and eyed his son, his face suddenly deadly calm. "We fight."  
  
Squatting, the black haired man suddenly flashed out of existence only to reappear directly in front of Gohan. A mighty punch connected with the young boy's jaw, sending him to the ground.  
  
Gohan stood slowly, wiping the blood that trickled down from his split lip. "Is that all you've got?" His fist darted out, slamming into Goku's stomach.   
  
Goku grunted slightly, then grabbed his son's head and tossed him bodily towards the cliff wall. Dust filled the air as Gohan crashed into the solid rock, turning it to rubble. Goku watched the dust settle with dispassionate eyes.  
  
Gohan stood amongst the rubble, unfazed. He brushed the dust off of his gi calmly. "Can't you think of something more original? That didn't effect me when Piccolo tried it five years ago."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Goku drew his hands back beside him, his wrists touching. The air seemed to shiver as he concentrated his power into his hands. Looking on, Gohan smiled.  
  
"Kaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeee...."  
  
Birds flew suddenly from their perches and small animals darted away. The trees swayed in the strong wind that appeared from nowhere. Every sound seemed dull and muted, except for one man's voice.  
  
"Haaaaaameeeeeee...HA!"  
  
A large blast of energy hurtled towards Gohan. The young boy stared unflinchingly as it neared, not even lifting his arms to block. The blast of energy slowed its pace as though moving through molasses before it halted a few inches from his face.  
  
"You're not fighting with your full power..." Gohan growled, before pitching the ball of light back at his father, who barely had time to dodge.   
  
"You won't be satisfied until you've pushed me over the edge, will you?" Goku stared at his son steadily, a trail of sweat running down his forehead. Gohan shook his head mutely and the large Saiyan sighed.  
  
"I'm going to try one more time to talk you out of this, Gohan. All you are going to accomplish is to get yourself hurt. Let's stop this fight before it goes any further."  
  
"What you don't seem to realize, father," Gohan sneered, a look unsuited to his cherubic face. "Is that I won't be the only one hurting after this battle. In fact," The young boy crouched low. "I'd go as far as saying that you will be hurting a lot more than I will."  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, you think I'm so weak that you won't fight me with your full power. I don't share the same hindrance!" Growling, the half-Saiyan charged forward, going head to head with his father once more.  
  
***  
  
"Well, come on, runt. Let's see how bad of a fighter you really are." Vegeta taunted, easily ducking his son's wild punches.  
  
"I should kill you," Trunks panted. "And save the androids the trouble."  
  
Open his arms wide, Vegeta grinned. "Then by all means, destroy me."   
  
Trunks roared in fury and shot a dozen energy blasts from his hand, enveloping his father in a cloud of smoke. Breathing heavily, he watched the smoke dissipate and a whole and unharmed Vegeta emerge. The demi-Saiyan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You can have all the power in the world and it won't help you if you do not have the strength to control it. Look at Kakarot's brat. I know he is stronger than all of us, but in a fight he is fairly useless unless backed into a corner. If you don't know your own limits and how to ascend above them, you'll never defeat the androids."  
  
"And I suppose you will?" Trunks asked mockingly. "The androids killed you once before. They'll do it again."  
  
"We'll see about that. Now, are you going to fight or are you going to talk until I surrender just to shut you up?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Damn you!" Trunks rushed his father once again, kicking and punching wildly. Long minutes passed as Vegeta easily blocked each blow and the Super Saiyan howled in frustration, drawing his fist back and hurling it towards the face of the Saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta caught the fist and pulled. Unbalanced, Trunks fell forward, right into Vegeta's waiting knee. Gasping, the young man fell to his knees. Vegeta stood over him triumphantly. "If you are smart you will surrender before hurting yourself further."  
  
Trunks pressed his forehead to the ground as he cradled his aching middle. Tears leaked out from between tightly closed lids as the half-Saiyan's hair fell, turning its normal lavender color once more.  
  
"I...hate you." Trunks gasped between gritted teeth.  
  
Vegeta stared down at him, frowning. "You do not hate me, you hate the fact that I don't seem to care about anyone but myself." The black haired man spit. "You don't know shit about me, boy."  
  
"That's because you don't let anybody in." Trunks raised his head, his blue eyes glittering with pain.  
  
Squatting down next to him, Vegeta poked idly at a rock on the ground. "And what if I decide to let some one in? They'd just leave. It's pointless really." He picked up the rock and crushed it into sand.  
  
"You are forgetting something, father." Trunks sat up. "I have to go back to my own time, there is no changing that. But there is another part of me that will remain here. A little baby that will want to grow up knowing what his father was like. If we don't all die in this up coming battle, I ask that you give that boy a chance."  
  
Vegeta lifted his head. "You are the kind of boy that any father would be proud of." Coughing, the prince dusted off his hand and rose quickly to his feet. "Come on," He said gruffly. "Let's get back to Kakkarot and his son before they kill each other."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Vegeta walked away. Trunks stared after him, a small smile on his lips, before he shook himself and quickly got up to follow. Ahead of him, Vegeta smirked. His son might be a Super Saiyan, but he was still the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo floated in the air about a mile away from his Saiyan associates. He smiled slightly as he felt the fighting ebb between Vegeta and Trunks. Hopefully the two had finally resolved their differences.   
  
The Namek's brow furrowed as he sensed two rising ki in the vicinity where he left Gohan and Goku. Those two weren't fooling around any longer. If things continued at this pace, one of them will have to be carried out of the forest.  
  
Grunting, Piccolo rose high into the air, stretching out his long legs. The green fighter quickly got his bearings and began flying swiftly east. The sun was dipping low behind him as he increased his speed.  
  
"Hopefully I can make it to Korin's for some sensu beans before this fight of theirs takes an even darker turn." Piccolo muttered to himself. "Hn.... They are all fools!" he grunted.  
  
"Gohan...."  
  
*** 


	5. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 5

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: Action, Angst  
Warnings:Some OOC. Some Swearinging. Maybe a bit of blood. ^_^;;  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: AU. This fic was written mainly to explore some father/son issues that could have arisen between the Trunks and Cell sagas. This was my first DBZ fanfic so it's a bit raw.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
"What has gotten into you, Gohan?" Goku shouted as he knocked aside one of his son's powerful blasts. "Is this from talking to Vegeta? Not even Piccolo would tell you to act like this!"  
  
"Oh, so it's a problem that I suddenly decide to start thinking for myself?" Gohan cried. "I'm not going to follow you around blindly anymore, Goku!"  
  
Goku knocked the demi-Saiyan to the ground suddenly and stopped. "I am your father, Gohan." Power hung around him like a heavy curtain. "You will show me some respect."   
  
"Father? That's a laugh! Father's are around for their sons!" Gohan screamed. "You are just the man who screws my mom and then leaves her crying every time you go off to fight and don't come back!"   
  
The resounding smack sent Gohan through an acre and a half of trees. Stumbling from the brush, Gohan stared at the golden haired form of his father. Growling, he clenched his fists as a bead of sweat dripped down his face.  
  
"Grr--I don't care if you are a Super Saiyan!" Gohan launched himself at Goku.  
  
***  
  
Korin gazed out off the edge of his tower. The sunset tonight had been beautiful, the sky turning a deep shade of red. But for some reason, the color disquieted the white cat. It was too red; almost like blood.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned to go back inside when he noticed a dark dot in the air, darker than the night around it. Shifting his staff in his paws, he calmly watched the spot enlarge into the shape of a familiar figure.  
  
"Hello, Piccolo. What brings you out this fine night?"  
  
The Namek landed, his cape flaring out behind him in the night wind. The whites of his eyes seemed unusually large and bright in the darkness. "I have no time for pleasantries, Korin," he spoke somewhat breathlessly. "I need some sensu beans."  
  
"Ah," the feline scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We have engaged the enemy so soon, have we?"   
  
Piccolo gazed out to the west where he had come from. "No. The only enemy being fought tonight is the enemy within our own hearts." He turned back to Korin. "Please sir, we are wasting time."  
  
Korin stared at Piccolo for a long moment, his cat eyes gleaming in the darkness. "I see." A bag suddenly appeared in his hand. "I'm afraid I only have one."  
  
"One?" Piccolo said the word like a curse.  
  
"Yes. But I should have another one by tomorrow. Give the bean to the one of them tonight and I'll be by the hospital tomorrow to deliver the other one."  
  
Piccolo took the bad and nodded his thanks before turning and preparing to take off. Korin spoke softly from behind him. "There is a reason Goku is acting the way he is, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, he's jealous." Piccolo bit off harshly.  
  
The white cat shook his head. "He is afraid. For the first time in his life, he is truly afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Piccolo paused at the edge of the platform.  
  
"Afraid of losing." Korin spoke simply. Turning around, he waved. "Now if you'll excuse me, if I don't get back down there, Yajerobe will eat all my dinner."  
  
But Piccolo had already left.  
***  
  
Goku gasped for breath as he watched his son fall to his knees once again. Slumping to the ground, he cradled his aching shoulder. Across from him, Gohan struggled to rise.  
  
"Let's...call it a draw," Goku panted. "Before we destroy the whole forest."  
  
"No!" Gohan shouted. "There will be no tie!" Stumbling to his feet, he once more took a fighting stance. "If I quit now, nothing will change. You'll still treat me like a little kid. But if I keep fighting, we'll be equals." He sniffled slightly. "Then I won't be a burden anymore. Then you'll want to be with me."  
  
Goku's hair fell, turning black once more. "I don't understand."  
  
Gohan took an unsteady step forward. "These past three years training with you and Piccolo have been some of the best in my life. But I feel like you wouldn't even be around except to fight the enemy and save the world. I want you around for other things too, not just when you pop in to save my life! I want to be able to tell you about my first day of real school, my first bully I outsmarted, my first kiss. I want you to be a part of my world, Dad; not just some glowing figure outside of it. I want to have a normal life!"   
  
"I'm sorry Gohan." Goku hung his head. "I wish I could promise you all those things. But if the Earth is in danger, I have to protect it. And when I go to fight, there is always the chance that I might not come back, but that is a risk I'm willing to accept for saving our planet."  
  
"I don't accept it!" Gohan cried. Power whirled around him as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "I'd rather kill myself than watch another person I love die!"   
  
Gohan's hair flickered a dull yellow for a moment before a blinding glow surrounded him. "If I beat you now, then I will have earned the right to fight this enemy and you won't have to get involved!" Roaring, Gohan released all of his energy in one gigantic wave.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta watched the wave of energy flow over the glade like an erupted volcano. The wave neared and they braced themselves against the blast. The explosion died quickly, leaving them standing in a forest that was now eerily quiet.  
  
That discharge had been powerful; the trees beside them had been uprooted and those left still standing were charred and blackened. Father and son exchanged bewildered looks before Trunks flew towards the area the energy blast originated from. Vegeta followed at a more sedate pace.   
  
The lilac-haired boy ran into the clearing that was now devoid of grass. Landing, he ran across the scorched ground towards the two collapsed figures. "Gohan! Goku!" Reaching the older man's side first, he knelt down.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
A moan was his only answer. Vegeta's eyes raked across Goku's form before he began walking towards the smaller form of Gohan. Halfway there, though, he stopped and stared into the sky. Trunks looked up in confusion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Vegeta continued to watch as a figure emerged from the dark sky, the burning foliage acting as a beacon to their location. Minutes later Piccolo landed on the hard ground and gazed around angrily. "It is as I feared."  
  
Walking past Vegeta, the Namek strode quickly over to his pupil's side. Piccolo kneeled down and gathered Gohan up in his arms. The black haired boy opened his eyes and gave Piccolo a small smile. Pulling out the sensu bean, Piccolo held it to the demi-Saiyan's lips. "Here Gohan, take it. It's the only one we have for now."  
  
But Gohan pushed him away. Grabbing the precious bean with blood-covered fingers, he wobbled to his feet. His eyes moved to where Trunks was kneeling to check on Goku, and he began to limp over, each step sending waves of pain through his body. Piccolo watched him worriedly.  
  
"Go--Gohan...." He started to rise.  
  
"Leave him be, Namek." Vegeta warned. "This is his choice."  
  
Trunks watched in awe as Gohan nearly collapsed beside him. The raven-haired boy's eyes were completely focused on his father. Gohan silently pressed the only sensu bean between his father's lips and watched as Goku struggled to chew it.  
  
Black eyes opened to stare into the eyes of his son. Gohan nodded solemnly and made as if to stand, but his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. He felt himself falling before strong arms caught him and he slumped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks gasped. Piccolo rose to his feet in alarm and even Vegeta's face creased into a slight frown.  
  
"He'll be okay," Goku said softly, as he cradled his son's limp form. Holding Gohan tight against his chest, he stood, looking at the other three. "Guys, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been a real jerk. I used to be the center of Gohan's world, and it's hard to deal with the fact that he's grown up. I was jealous and I was blind." His gaze dropped to Gohan's battered form.   
  
"Instead of getting to know my son as he is now, I begrudged you guys for being close to him. Gohan's got some really great friends and I'm glad you guys have been watching over him. If anything ever happens to me, I know he will be well taken care of."   
  
"We're your friends to, Goku." Trunks protested. "And we all feel jealous sometimes. I was so jealous of Gohan since I came back to this time. I mean, here he is, with all of these people to care about him and I was alone." The demi-Saiyan bowed his head. "I forgot that it all just meant that everyone's death must have been that more painful for him in my time."  
  
"Gohan has a strength greater than all of us, a strength he inherited from his father," Piccolo spoke. "That strength doesn't come from his power, but from his heart. And one day that strength will save the world."  
  
Vegeta shifted his feet irritably before glaring at the three. "As much as I love standing here and praising the pipsqueak's numerous attributes, if the runt doesn't get some sort of medical attention for his wounds, he won't be saving anything." He turned his glare to Goku. "So Kakkarot, I suggest you get your tail-less ass in gear and use that special technique of yours to get him some help."   
  
"You're right for once, Vegeta." Goku smirked. "I guess I'll take him to the hospital."  
  
"Korin said he should have another sensu bean by tomorrow," Piccolo told him. "I'll be sure to send him over once he has it."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Piccolo." Goku shifted Gohan into a more comfortable position. "Come on, little man. Let's see if I can get you all fixed up before ChiChi finds out. She'd kill us both." Giving a wave to the others, the Saiyan place two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
After he had gone, Piccolo wordlessly rose into the air and took off. Trunks watched his departure with confusion, Vegeta simply laughed. The lavender-haired warrior stared at him curiously.  
  
"Some things never change," The black haired Saiyan chuckled. " That fool Namek still can't stand being away from that half Saiyan brat. I'll never understand how a once powerful fighter turned into such a mother hen."   
  
"Hey, that half Saiyan brat taught me everything I know!" Trunks joked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes shifted over to his son. "So that's what's wrong with you."  
  
Trunks' jaw dropped and Vegeta smirked. "Come on, runt. I still have some restless energy to work off and I wouldn't mind using you for a punching bag."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Trunks echoed his father's smirk. "We'll see about that."  
  
*** 


	6. Little Boys Blue: Chapter 6: End

Title: Little Boys Blue  
Author: AstroKender  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: Action, Angst  
Warnings: Mush and sap, I'm afraid  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Ugh, I didn't mean for this last part to be so short, or so sugery sweet, but I needed some closure to this fic and this was all that would come out. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this!  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.   
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Part 6: End  
  
  
Goku watched as a herd of doctors and nurses zigzagged through the hallway on their own little missions. Sighing heavily, he turned his gaze to stare at the door in front of him. He had insisted on staying with Gohan while they treated him, but the doctor said he would only get in the way. Goku scuffed his feet and sighed again.  
  
"Goku. I am glad I found you."  
  
Goku straightened and gazed down the hall in confusion. His brow quickly smoothed and he jumped to his feet. "Korin!"  
  
"Mm-hmm..." The white cat nodded. Reaching behind him, his paw came back with a small brown sack.  
  
"The sensu bean?" The Saiyan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." But he drew the bag away as Goku reached for it.   
  
"I don't understand. Why won't you give it to me, Korin?"   
  
"I will." Korin said. "But first I want you to listen. Sensu beans do not magically appear. It takes a lot of energy to grow them. And, with the coming battle, we'll need all the beans we can get. Try to think things through a little more the next time you want to beat each other to a pulp."  
  
"It wasn't like that-" Goku started. Korin sighed.  
  
"I know, probably better than anybody save Kami himself. We are facing an enemy stronger than ever before, and for the first time you are beginning to doubt your ability to beat them."  
  
"What if Trunks' future becomes ours? What if I die of some stupid virus and Gohan has to watch as the androids take over the world, until the day they finally kill him?" Goku's fists clenched.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that. All I can say is your fight last night brought some good. You've found a key, now haven't you? A secret weapon." Goku looked at him in shock and Korin smirked. Tossing the bag to the tall Saiyan, he began walking back down the hall. "Just be sure you don't treat him like a weapon," He called back.  
  
Goku nodded, his face dark. He turned as the doctor emerged from the room.  
  
"I have done all I can. His injuries were serious but he will live, although I'm afraid he will be incapacitated for quiet awhile. You may go in and see him now, but try not to tire him out."  
  
"Thanks Doc," He clapped the man on the back. "I know everything's going to be fine."   
  
Goku stepped into his son's room and blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness. His eyes spied Gohan looking impossibly small and frail in the hospital bed and he frowned. An IV ran fluid from a clear bag into his son's arm. His face was partially obscured by an oxygen mask and dark circles rested heavily under his eyelids.  
  
"Gohan..." Goku murmured sadly.  
  
The half-Saiyan shifted and moaned, before finally opening his eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
Goku quickly crossed the room. "I'm here, son." He said, grabbing Gohan's hand gently.  
  
"I'm sorry...for what I said and...for what I did." Gohan whispered weakly.  
  
"Shh...you can talk after you've taken this," Goku held the sensu bean to his son's lips and smiled when Gohan ate it. Gohan's eyes widened and his hand came up to pull off the oxygen mask and tug out his IV.  
  
"Father...." His head bowed.  
  
"Hey!" Goku grabbed his chin. "Cheer up! It's not everyday that you manage to knock some sense into your idiot father," He grinned. Gohan smiled tremulously and Goku sighed. "I am so sorry, Gohan, for everything I have unintentionally put you through. I can't promise I will always be around but," He wrapped his enormous arms around Gohan. "I can promise that I will always love you. You are the most important thing in my life, kiddo, even if I don't always show it."  
  
Gohan hugged his father back, hard. "I love you too, dad! And I promise I won't get mad at you anymore if you have to go away!"  
  
"Great," Goku grinned. "Now lets get out of here before ChiChi tans our hides!"  
  
"Right!" Gohan's eyes widened and he scrambled to get dressed. Goku walked over and opened the window. "Come on, slowpoke! I'll race you home!" he jumped out the window and took off into the air.  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!" Gohan laughed, jumping out the window himself and racing after his dad.  
  
Below the hospital window, nestled between the branches of and ancient tree, Piccolo watched the two disappear in the distance and smiled. Ignoring the shouts of surprise from Gohan's hospital room, the Namek rose into the air and took off, heading the opposite way that the to Saiyan's had gone.  
  
***  
  
Goku walked into his son's room later that night and watched Gohan tenderly as he slept. Bending over, he tucked the covers more firmly around the young boy and smiled.  
  
"Whatever happens, we'll face it together, Gohan."  
  
As if in answer, Gohan smiled in his sleep. Straightening, Goku crept carefully out of the room, shutting off a small lamp as he walked.  
  
"Goodnight, my son."  
  
***  
  
Far away, another Saiyan father echoed those words as he watched his son's lavender hair by the light of their campfire as it shifted with the night wind. Turning his head up to look at the stars, Vegeta mused on how lives and people tend to change so drastically with time. A shooting star arced across the sky and he smiled, faintly, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
End 


End file.
